This invention relates to a docking station for use with a notebook computer and in particular features of the docking station that help to avoid any damage during insertion of a computer within the docking station.
GB 2412503A discloses a computer dock comprising a cradle member forming part of an enclosure suitable for receiving a portable computer such as a laptop. The cradle member has two extreme positions an open position in which the portable computer may be inserted and a closed position in which electrical connection is automatically made between the computer dock and electrical interface terminals located on the underside of the portable computer. The portable computer is securely enclosed and retained when the docking port is in the closed position. This type of docking port is particularly well suited for use where the portable computer is inserted in a generally horizontal manner. However, it has been found that when used to allow vertical (downward) insertion of a portable computer that the computer may, due to the force of gravity sharply impact the base of the docking port with consequent risk of damage to both the computer and the dock; especially to electrical interface terminals. In addition to possible internal or external damage to the computer and internal damage to the computer dock it is also likely that significant impact during insertion of a computer will result in loss of data due to a short term adverse effect to the computer hard disc etc.. Damage to the computer or the dock can also occur if a user attempts to close a dock before the computer is fully inserted.